There are numerous approaches known in the art to enhance mood and cognitive performance in normal individuals, including pharmaceutical interventions, aerobic exercise and certain cognitive training programs. Recently, certain nutraceutical agents, such as, ginkgo biloba, and multi-agent compounds have claimed cognitive enhancing effects. Unfortunately, most of those agents and compounds make claims based on mere inclusion of one or more individual ingredients whose clinically demonstrated efficacy level(s), or minimal therapeutic threshold amount(s), are typically not achieved in the proposed multi-agent compound.
In other examples, various supplements and formulations comprising a multiplicity of allegedly active ingredients are marketed as nootropics, or cognitive enhancing agents. For example, the commercially available “Focus Factor” formulation sports over 30 ingredients, while the commercially available “Brain Lightning” formulation has nearly 20 ingredients. Other formulations have been available recently. Such formulations as marketed include multiple active ingredients with respective specific effects, and therefore, often suggest that multiple active ingredients will provide additive, or even synergistic beneficial effects. There have been some clinical trails on some of these other formulations and some improvements seen, but results have been mixed. Indeed, the beneficial effects of selected ingredients, which individually show cognitive benefits, but when combined may possibly even be canceled out by sensory or metabolic overstimulation. For instance, overstimulation of the cholinergic neurotransmitter system is known to cause receptor desensitization and downregulation of density.
Moreover, the few isolated compounds claiming one or more cognitive effects that have been subjected to well controlled (e.g., randomized, double blind, placebo controlled) clinical trials in relatively significant sample sizes (e.g., >50) have only shown clinical effect in selected populations (e.g., an older population, cognitively impaired, abnormal, or low normal subpopulation), and may therefore have no significant effect in a healthy population of relatively wide age range. For example, certain conditions of compromised cognitive and mood function (e.g., chronic stress, sleep loss, depression, poor diet, aging) can be individually treated by targeting and addressing the underlying neuro-chemical imbalance(s). For instance, a lack of certain B vitamins, such as, B-1 or B-12, or minerals, such as, magnesium or selenium, can induce low normal to impaired states of cognition. Such nutritional supplementation can often restore partial or full cognitive functioning. In one example, Oakland intercity kids with extremely low IQ status, were given a cocktail of certain vitamins and minerals and showed an increase of over 10% in IQ points. In general, however, there have been few if any qualified studies showing single or multi-agent compounds positively and significantly effecting mood and cognitive status in a healthy, broad age range population.
Therefore, while numerous compositions and methods for cognitive enhancement are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from one or more disadvantages. Thus, there is still a need to provide improved nootropic compositions and methods, for improvements in mood and cognitive function in both abnormal, low normal and normal high functioning general population groups.